


Dreamer

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Encouragement, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Gen, Napping, Stealing Clint's Chocolate Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy interrupts a dreamer.





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is "Dreamer."
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> [United Ability](https://www.unitedability.org/) is a non-profit organization based in Alabama dedicated to improving the lives of the physically and mentally disabled. They have several different programs for both children and adults, including learning programs, physical therapy, and employment services that both provide jobs and aid employers in working with individuals with disabilities. You can donate at [unitedability.org/give](https://www.unitedability.org/give), or if you’re local, you can donate your time to help with one of their events!

Darcy didn't notice anyone in the common area when she tiptoed in to covertly drink some of Clint's chocolate milk, but while she was rinsing out the glass (the less evidence she left, the better), a loud groan came from the couch. She quickly stashed the glass in the dishwasher, then went to investigate.

It was Bucky. He was asleep, but it didn't look like he was having a good time of it. As she peeked over the couch, he moaned again, and rolled onto his side, clutching a throw pillow in his metal hand.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?" she asked quietly, not knowing whether she should wake him or go get Steve.

"Augh!" Bucky shouted, shooting bolt upright on the couch, and involuntarily shredding the innocent pillow.

"Whoa!" Darcy backed away to avoid the rain of feathers. "Bad dream?"

Bucky blinked, then focused on her. "Yeah," he said, then frowned down at his hand and the manslaughtered pillow with a sigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to... make a mess, or scare you. This thing is the worst sometimes."

"I think it's awesome," Darcy told him.

He looked confused. "You think my scary prosthetic weapon is awesome?"

"Well, yeah," Darcy said, leaning against the back of the couch. "I mean, I know it was meant to be a weapon, but there are a lot of other physically disabled people who would love to have as much fine motor control as you do. And sure, you can destroy pillows and stuff with it, but you also use it to save the world. So that's pretty cool, right?"

Bucky regarded Darcy, then his hand. "I... guess it is," he admitted.

"Want help cleaning up the feathers?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, smiling slowly. "Thanks, Darcy."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/163679960933/dreamer)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
